ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mythology Island
Mythology Island is the 4th episode of Poptropica Worlds. It premiered on Hulu in early 2020. Synopsis Props and Tropia arrive in Mythology Island. A place where Gods rule. But when they try to complete their mission, Zeus the God of Thunder interferes and tells them both that in order to move on, they need to collect for him five sacred objects. But another twist tells them that their missions in Poptropica aren't going to be what they were before. They will soon learn that not all of Poptropica is fun and games. Cast And Characters * Dylan Minnette as Props Anderson. * Ruby Fields as Tropia Taylor. * Samuel Ramey as Zeus. * David Bedella as Hades. * Andrew Hozier-Bryne as Poseidon. * Elaina Keyes as Aphrodite. * Mary-Elizabeth McGlynn as Athena. * Arin Hanson as Hercules. * Taylor Grodin as Additional Voices. * Kenzie Bryant as Additional Voices. Musical Numbers * How It All Began (Vocals: David Bedella) * Why Was It This Way (Vocals: Andrew Hozier-Bryne) * The Beauty Of A God (Vocals: Elaina Keyes) * Zeus's Denial (Vocals: Dylan Minnette/Ruby Fields) Scene Transcripts (Soon Be Divided Into One Full Transcript) * Museum Of Olympus. * Grove Of Temples. * The Apple Of Immortality. * The Search Begins. * The Lie. * Aphrodite and Hercules Cooperation. * Meeting Hades. * Meeting Poseidon * The Battle Is On/Conclusion. Trivia/Cultural References * This is the first episode that features musical numbers. * Because of the Musical Numbers, there are no copyrighted songs used in the end credits. Instead there's an instrumental version of a musical number. * This episode is the first time we see a villain. * The song Zeus's Denial is based off Joe Hawley's Aristotle's Denial. * This is the first episode to feature a guest animator. In the fight scene between Props, Tropia and Zeus, it is animated by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brenda_Chapman Brenda Chapman.] * Tropia's God design is based off of Artemis the Goddess of Archery and Lyssa the Goddess of Rage * Props's God design is based off Coeus the God of Intelligence and Cronus the God of Agriculture * This episode was leaked in the second teaser trailer for the series. * The 4 Main Gods have choirs in their themes and musical numbers to fit their personality and theme. Zeus has an Orchestral Choir, Hades has a Gothic Choir that is reminiscent to a Cult's Choir, Poseidon has a Chamber Choir and Aphrodite has a Female Choir. * After the episode aired, someone on Reddit whose name will remain unidentified asked a staff member of Poptropica Worlds how they got the choir for each of the Gods. The staff member replied telling the person that they collaborated with BYU Choirs, Gothic Voices, The Sydney Chamber Choir and '''Melodia Women's Choir '''to compose the songs for the episode. * The song "How It All Began" Plays like a Classic Disney Movie, with shadows to tell the story of what happened. Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica worlds